La leyenda del Capitan Black
by Lantra
Summary: Corre el año de 1700 y la Pirateria esta en su edad dorada. y ¿Que pasa si un torpe soldado ingles cae en las garras de el mas famoso de todos los piratas?
1. ¡Agradececelo a los pepinillos!

Bueno.... fui al cine y me traumé con "La maldición del perla negra".

Así que decidí escribir esto.... y además...... no me inspiro para seguirle a mis otros dos fics, así que ahí disculpen.

Este es un fic de una realidad alterna, uso a los personajes de Harry Potter en otra época y ni siquiera son magos....... espero que les guste.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

            La brisa salada soplaba en dirección al norte con una suavidad que solo invitaba a todos a tirarse un rato a descansar sobre la cubierta del viejo galeón Inglés mientras el agradable viento tropical se encargaba de mover el barco por las tranquilas aguas.

            Pero este pensamiento era el único que nunca pasaría por la mente de un joven soldado que miraba las aguas mientras un mareo insoportable lo hacia aborrecer este maldito viaje mas de lo que ya lo aborrecía.

            No teniendo mas de 24 años se había enrolado en la milicia inglesa, así como había hecho su difunto padre, uno de los generales mas condecorados por su Real Majestad. Pero a diferencia de la suerte que se jactó su padre de tener hasta el día de su muerte, el tenia la peor suerte posible de todo el mundo.

            No hacia mas de 10 días su novia lo había dejado por irse con un empresario que parecía mejor acomodado que el, hijo de un militar famosísimo, además de que unos días antes de eso se había muerto su perro Snuffles.

            Y para colmo no terminó el entrenamiento para cuando lo metieron en ese maldito barco y lo enviaron a Jamaica a defender las islas de los múltiples ataques de piratas que se estaban dando en esos días.

            Lo único que le quedaba, y estaba seguro de perder no en mucho rato, era su almuerzo. Y realmente no paso mucho tiempo para cuando lo hizo.

- Maldito barco..... – se quejó por enésima vez

Se dio la vuelta y se recargo en la barandilla, miro a todos sus demás compañeros; ninguno de ellos tenia mareo y ni siquiera se veían preocupados por ir a Jamaica, todos parecían sentirse tomando unas vacaciones. 

            Nuevamente se dio la vuelta y dejo caer los brazos hacia fuera del barco, el movimiento de vaivén continuaba con regularidad.

            El calor empezaba también a volverlo loco, tan loco estaba que creía haber oído que un cañón se disparaba y que a bala había pasado a solo unos escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Así que solo por curiosidad, que el bien sabia que había sido su imaginación, se dio la vuelta para mirar.

            Cual fue su sorpresa al ver abordar al barco a varios hombres vestidos con ropas de pirata, ver a otros desenvainar espadas de piratas y ver como a el lado del barco estaba disparando por los cañones un barco pirata.

            Si, realmente el mareo empezaba a afectarle.

Lo mejor seria levantarse de ahí he irse a los camarotes a descansar, ya le explicaría al general la razón por la que estaba tumbado en su cama a esas horas del medio día. Se fue con un paso lento hacia los camarotes.

Su viajecito fue interrumpido por un golpe en su hombro de un hombre que salía corriendo en la dirección contraria.

            Ese pequeño y simple detalle hizo que saliera de su ensoñación y se percatara que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su entorno era real y no una alucinación causada por el mareo que le producía estar en ese barco. 

- ¡Lupin! – le gritó alguien - ¡¿Qué diablos hace ahí parado?! ¡Defienda el barco!

Fue cuando notó otro pequeño detalle, había dejado su espada por ahí por que le pesaba demasiado.

En uno de sus fallidos intentos por encontrarla se dio de frente con una figura gigantesca. Un hombre que con facilidad podría llegar a medir dos metros y medio lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, y esa sonrisa en vez de darle un poco de tranquilidad le puso los nervios de punta.

- No tengo nada en contra de ti, pequeño – dijo el gigante – Pero ordenes son ordenes – se encogió de hombros y levantó a Remus en el aire, lanzándolo por ahí.

El golpe no fue tan duro como pareció serlo, sobretodo si contamos que cayo dentro de un pequeño barril lleno hasta el borde de pepinillos. Claro que con la caída técnicamente vació el barril.

            Intentando ponerse de pie recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza con una tabla, y ya no se entero de nada mas.

***

            La luz del sol lo despertó poco a poco, junto a el se oía un molesto cuchicheo que le taladraba los oídos y a su nariz llegaba el olor ácido de los pepinillos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse completamente rodeado.

            Varios pintorescos personajes estaban en una encarnizada discusión en la que el parecía ser el tema principal. Se quedó quieto esperando a ver que sucedía, pero aunque hubiera querido moverse no lo habría logrado, estaba paralizado de miedo.

- Deberíamos tirarlo por la borda – dijo un hombre con delantal que parecía haber sido blanco alguna vez – no es mas que un Polizonte..... y ¡además un soldado!

- Yo digo.... – comenzó otro – que lo encerremos y pidamos rescate

- ¡No seas idiota Malfoy! – renegó una mujer pelirroja con un pañuelo atado en la cabeza – No es mas que un soldado de clase baja... podemos usarlo para divertirnos con el.... – ella intento acercársele pero fue detenida por otro de los que lo rodeaban.

- ¬¬ no se le ocurra tocarlo, vicealmirante Evans – era un tipo alto con gafas y extremadamente despeinado, además de usar unos llamativos pantalones a rayas – El capitán Black es quien decidirá la suerte de este pobre diablo...

El Capitán Black..... había oído ese nombre varias veces durante el viaje, al parecer era uno de los piratas que mas fama tenían por esas zonas del caribe, a pesar de que lo describían como un hombre joven tenia mas experiencia y era mas cruel que los demás corsarios que navegaban por esas aguas.

Su estremecimiento fue demasiado notorio para todos los presentes.

- ¡Eh! Mira... esta despertando... – dijo un hombre bajito y gordo con una camisa de lunares blancos sobre un fondo celeste - ¿Llamo al capitán?

- No será necesario Sr. Pettegrew – respondió una voz desde el fondo de la cubierta.

Se hizo rápidamente silencio en el lugar, nadie se atrevió a hablar. La misteriosa voz se alzó de nuevo.

- Llévelo a mi camarote, Sr. Potter.... – dijo con calma – ya veré que es lo que hago con el.

- ¡Sus deseos son ordenes, mi capitán! – Al que llamaban Potter, se inclino y jaloneo a Remus hasta hacerlo ponerse de pie – Ahora...... vas a conocer al capitán Black

Le dio un empujón y aunque no quisiera Remus tuvo que caminar para no caerse. Mientras era conducido por Potter, Remus empezó a mirar el barco en todas direcciones y algo que tuvo que aceptar era que estaba mas limpio que la cocina de su madre, ¡y eso si que es limpieza!.

            Por fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera tallada que se abrió sin un solo rechinido, entraron a un oscuro camarote que tenia un extraño aroma a...... ¿rosas?.

Potter le dio un empujón y salió del lugar, dejándolo solo frente a un viejo sillón de orejas y en una oscuridad casi total.

- ¡Oh! Que distraído soy, discúlpeme.... – de pronto se encendieron varias velas en el lugar, dando mas claridad y alejando a la penumbra del camarote – Si es tan amable de sentarse....

Remus siguió de pie, si lo iban a matar seria como a un verdadero hombre, de pie y con un disparo en la frente.

- No gracias....

- Dije....... ¡SIENTESE! – Vociferó el pirata

En esta ocasión a Remus no le quedó mas que obedecer y se sentó rápidamente en la silla que estaba frente a el escritorio. Miro de frente, al menos aun conservaba la idea que lo mataran con el balazo en el medio de los ojos.

            Para ser un mueble tan pesado, el sillón con orejas, dio la vuelta con relativa facilidad, mostrando de frente a su ocupante. Remus no pudo hacer mas que dejar caer la mandíbula y quedarse así, aunque pareciera un tonto, con la boca abierta.

            El mentado capitán Black, no era un hombre relativamente joven ¡Era un hombre muy joven! Si mucho tal vez tendría su misma edad, y eso era si se iba grande....

            ¿Cómo describir a este hombre?

            Sus penetrantes ojos azules se posaron rápidamente en Remus en el instante en que termino de darle la vuelta a su pesado sillón, pero no sin antes tener que retirar con unas manos que incluso parecían ser delicadas y frágiles varios mechones de negro cabello que caía desordenadamente pero en bellas cascadas por su cara y espalda, llegando así hasta la altura de los codos.

            Esos ojos.... era una mirada tan dura que Remus tuvo que posar los propios en otro lugar, se sentía de hecho mas incomodo si continuaba con ese duelo de miradas que nunca terminaría. Encontró en el escritorio algo que pensó que nunca encontraría en el camarote de un pirata.

            En una pequeñita esfera de cristal nadaba un pececito betta de color azul con gran calma y gracia. De vez en cuando abría su boquita para dejar escapar unas cuantas burbujas. Al quedársele mirando por un largo rato, el pirata comenzó a reírse con sonoras carcajadas.

- Se puede saber...... – comenzó con un tono que demostraba molestia - ¿De que diablos se esta riendo?

- ¡De usted! ¿De quien mas? – contesto aun con varios espasmos musculares causados por la risa - ¡Nunca vi a nadie que se quedara mirando con esa cara a Burbuja!

- ¿Burbuja?

- Si.... ^^ el es Burbuja – Sonrió con gracia infantil y señalo al pececito – Algunos piratas tienen monos y otros cotorras.... pero he decidido ser original y tener mi propio pececito.

Es ahora el momento adecuado para dudar de la salud mental de este capitán, mira que tener un pececito no a cualquiera se le ocurre.

- Bueno... – continuó después de dejar de reírse como un poseso – El problema mas grande aquí es usted.... no mi pececito.

Miro la pecera y con un dedo toco una de las paredes de cristal mientras le hablaba al pez como si se tratase de un niño.

- Y el problema es ¿Señor...?

- Lupin, Remus Lupin, Soldad.... – lo interrumpió

- ¡Sirius Black! Mucho gusto ^^ - le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y continuo con calma su interrogatorio - ¿Qué hace usted en mi barco?

- ¡Créame que no estoy aquí por gusto!

- Convénzame de ello.... – se acomodó en el sillón y paso las manos para detrás de la cabeza – Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Y aquí es donde tiene lugar el pequeño relato sobre la caída de Remus en el barril de pepinillos que nosotros ya conocemos y que seria tonto volver a contar.

            Por todo el barco solo empezaron a oírse nuevamente las carcajadas de Black seguidas de algo que sonó como "No es gracioso". Todos los demás tripulantes de barco regresaron a sus respectivas ocupaciones que iban desde trapear la cubierta hasta jugar dados en la cocina.

- ¡No puedo creerlo realmente! – risas – Nunca me había tocado conocer a un polizón que me contara una historia tan original ¡Le doy mucho crédito por ello!

- ¡Yo no estoy aquí por gusto! – rezongó

- Si.... si... lo que digas..... ¿Puedo tutearte verdad?

- ¬¬ no... no puede

- Esta bien... pero no es para que se enoje – carraspeó e intento en vano recuperar la compostura – Así.... que estas aquí gracias a unos.....

Cada vez que intentaba seguir, volvía a reírse hasta el dolor de estomago de los pepinillos y eran necesarios algunos minutos para poder normalizar su respiración. Esta vez contuvo su risa y habló con calma pero aun con una sonrisita ridícula en los labios.

- Sabe.... Usted me cae bien, ¡Si señor! Me cae bien.... – risita – Me hace reír y mucho... así que... he de dejarlo vivir hasta que me harte.

Sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicarle a Remus que podía marcharse, pero en su terquedad Remus no se levanto y lo miró con desafío.

- Le ordenó que me suelte ahora mismo – se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos – O la marina real lo va a colgar..... ¡Y de eso me encargo yo!

Nuevamente risas.

- No abuse, Sr. Lupin – le dijo con calma – me cae bien y lo dejare vivir..... pero no lo voy a soltar hasta que pueda traerme algún beneficio... o que me nazca hacerlo – se levantó de su sillón.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los bucaneros, este parecía tener buen gusto para la ropa (sobretodo si lo comparamos con Potter). Su ropa estaba limpia y perfectamente planchada. La casaca color aguamarina le caía a la perfección y hacia notar su espalda ancha y sus musculosos brazos. Remus casi juró que su camisa aun tenia el aroma al jabón y que decir de sus botas.... perfectamente lustradas. Este tipo podía pasar como caballero de la corte Inglesa con facilidad.

- Le pediré a la vicealmirante que lo lleve a sus aposentos – Silbó con fuerza y una trampilla del techo se abrió, revelando a la mujer pelirroja.

- ¿Desea algo, Capitán?

- Si... ¿Seria tan amable de ir a llevar al Sr... Lupino a sus aposentos?

- ¡Yo no me llamo así! – renegó

- Si si.... como sea.... ¿Lo lleva?

- ¡Con mucho gusto!

Ella bajó de donde estaba y a punta de empujones, otra vez, se llevó a Remus por donde había entrado, según lo que dijeron.... hacia su "camarote".

No pasados 10 minutos, la puerta de la habitación de Black se abrió nuevamente, esta vez era Potter.

- ¡Sirius! – golpeó la puerta al entrar - ¡Los tenemos en la mira!

- Eso es excelente, James – Sonrió y se acerco a su escritorio, donde miro las paginas del libro que había estado mirando hacia unos instantes – Todo sale de acuerdo al plan....

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Juju!!!!!!!!!! Acabe el cap! Me llego la inspiración de la nada y lo pude terminar, siendo que hace una semana que lo empecé.

Es que realmente me bloquee.... y hasta hace rato me volvieron las ganas de escribir y aquí me tienen..... con otra de mis lokeras.

Pero bueno! Ya conocen el método..... yo publico y          ustedes leen, luego mandan reviews y yo decido si continuo esto o lo suspendo ^^

Así que esto esta en sus manos!

See ya!


	2. ¡Vale! que aun no entiendo que rayos pas...

Vale... después de muchísimo tiempo por fin he tenido tiempo para ponerme a actualizar estas cosas!

Y bueno... digamos que el del ángel no tengo problemas con las ideas pero se me hace que el fic de la boda de Moony y Padfoot se va a tener que suspender un rato, por que para serles franca me da demasiada flojera escribirlo.

Bueno continuamos con esta loquera ^^.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

            En ese barco podían estar pulcros hasta los clavos con los que estaba construido, pero aun así no cambiaba eso el hecho de que su "camarote" era una de las jaulas de hierro que estaban en la parte baja del galeón. 

            De algo no se podía quejar y eso si era de que a pesar de que era una jaula tenia cojines y una jarra con agua fresca.

            Se lo había repetido una y otra vez desde que Evans lo había dejado ahí frágil y sutilmente (osease lo aventó dentro) y creía que era hora de repetirlo una vez mas: el capitán de ese barco estaba completamente chiflado.

            Como nada mas le quedaba de Agua y Ajo (a Aguantarse y a Joderse) decidió sentarse en el mullido y suave cojín de terciopelo verde con ribetes dorados en las orillas. Recargó su espalda contra el frío metal que construía la jaula en la que lo tenían apresado en contra de su santa y grandiosa voluntad.

            Miró el techo que estaba sobre su cabeza ¡Ni telarañas había!.

            Este capitán tal vez era secretamente pariente de su Madre, habría que preguntarle que si el apellido de soltera de su madre no era Pool.

            A pesar de que el metal contra el que tenia recargada la espalda estaba completamente helado se hallaba extrañamente muy cómodo, así que decidió relajarse un poco; al menos no habría necesidad de estar despierto si tenia que estar ahí abajo y además solo.

            Se desanudo el pañuelo que traía en el cuello y se acomodo de una forma en la que quedara mas cómodo, se estaba quedando dormido cuando oyó que le decían:

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Eh?

- Dije ¡Hola! ^^

            Lupin miró con sorpresa a todas direcciones, no se veía a nadie por ahí. No al menos para donde el estaba mirando.

- Aquí atrás – volvió a hablar la voz

            Se dio la vuelta para toparse con la gigantesca imagen que había visto hacia rato (o días, el no lo sabia) en el barco donde se suponía que debería estar ahora mismo pasando lista. La misma persona a la que se había referido a el como "pequeño".

- Hola ._. – logró responder un tanto atemorizado

- ¡Oh! Vamos.....  No me tendrás miedo ¿O si? 

- Bueno... para serle sincero....... si ._.

            El gigante empezó a reír a carcajadas, ¿Todo el mundo se iba a reír de el ese maldito día?. La respuesta podría ser afirmativa.

- No tienes por que preocuparte, pequeño – El gigante, que además tenia una gigantesca y enmarañada barba, se sentó en un pequeño banco de madera y comenzó a pelar patatas – Soy como un perro grande, ¿Si entiendes de que hablo, no?

- ..... ¿Usted babea?

Risas de nuevo, y esta vez mucho mas fuertes que la vez anterior.

- ¡Cielos que imaginación! – continuaba riéndose – no, solo aparento lo que no soy. No te haré nada

- Ok, de acuerdo... confiare en usted.

- ^^ Bien – terminó con la patata y la lanzó a una gran olla donde ya había muchas mas apiladas - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Mi nombre?

- Si, tu nombre, o ¿deseas que continué llamándote pequeño?

- Eh.... no, mi nombre es Remus, Remus Lupin – saco la mano de la jaula para dársela, el gigante la tomo en un apretón de manos que Remus nunca olvidara y que recordara en las frías noches de invierno donde mas duelen las articulaciones.

- Mucho gusto, Remus – le sonrió y regresó a su trabajo de pelar papas – yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, pero todos me llaman Hagrid por aquí, tu puedes hacerlo también.

- Esta bien.... ¿Hagrid? – tragó saliva y hábilmente busco un tema de conversación – ¿Eres tu el cocinero?

- No, que va – mas risas – mis guisos no le gustan a nadie, solo me encargo de pelar las patatas de momento ^^ - dejo otra en la pila – El cocinero es el Sr. Snape.

- ¿Era el del delantal sucio?

- Si, es el – ¿A que no adivinan? Mas risas – es muy buen cocinero aunque su forma de ser es un tanto avinagrada ^^.

- Ah... – Remus miró la pila de patatas ya peladas, era grande pero nada en comparación de la que aun tenia que pelar - ¿Te ayudo?

- ¡Que amable! – saco un llavero de su cinto y abrió la jaula – Será mas cómodo si me ayudas desde afuera.

- ¿No habrá problemas si estoy fuera?

- No, no los hay – le sonrió mostrando unos cuantos dientes muy chuecos – Solo estabas ahí por que no hay mas camarotes disponibles.

- Ah ._. ....

Hagrid resultó no ser solo amable en apariencia, sino serlo realmente. Se pasaron no se cuantas horas hablando y pelando desde papas hasta manzanas, mientras Remus era puesto al tanto de toda la tripulación del barco.

            El Capitán Black fue del primero que hablaron, un hombre muy justo y querido por todos, según las palabras textuales de Hagrid, además de ser ordenado y limpio hasta el borde de la exageración y amante de los animales.

            Después se habló de James Potter y su pésimo gusto para la ropa y que por ahí se rumoreaba que tenia un romance secreto con la vicealmirante Lilly Evans, que si sabia vestirse como la gente.

            También se dijo algo del tal Pettegrew que no pasó ni pasara nunca de grumete, de Malfoy que era un navegante y cartógrafo excelente y no hay que olvidar al cocinero, el llamado Sr. Snape antiguamente chef de su majestad pero que decidió unirse a los piratas por que estaba harto de la extrema limpieza del castillo. Cosa de la cual no logro huir.

            Continuaron platicando por un buen rato después de que terminaran de pelar todas las cosas que tenían que pelar.

            Ya por ahí de media tarde, parecía que Lupin y Hagrid habían trabado una especie de amistad, por así decirlo ya que no se me ocurre otro termino mas acertado, pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruido de estruendosos cañones. 

- ¡¡Epa!! – Remus se tambaleó y cayó al piso - ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

- Quédate aquí... – Fue lo único que le respondió Hagrid andes te salir y dejar a Remus completamente solo.

El primer impulso que paso por su cabeza fue quedarse ahí y comerse una manzana de las que ya había pelado, pero después le entro su instinto de militar amante de la patria.

Empezó a sacar conclusiones apresuradas: ¿Y si el barco era Inglés? ¿Y si estaban en desventaja? ¿Y si era su única forma de escapar?

            ¿Adivinan lo que hizo?

            Se salió del lugar y fue a parar a la cubierta del barco, estaba desolada,  miró en todas direcciones, a su derecha estaba el mar. A su izquierda una batalla.

            A pesar de ser una tripulación tan pequeña, los piratas estaban arrasando con los tripulantes del otro navío con una facilidad que sorprendería incluso a la persona mas tranquila y escéptica del mundo. Decidió ayudarlos a pesar de no ser ingleses como el (ve tu a saber de donde eran, en su barco izaban una bandera de 4 colores: Escarlata, Esmeralda, Cobalto y Amarillo, con un animal en cada color: un león, una serpiente, un halcón y un tejon, respectivamente), tomó una de las cuerdas que no habían sido usadas por los piratas para el abordaje y se lanzó con miedo y un grito desafinado a la batalla.

            Como aclare al principio del relato, Remus no había terminado su entrenamiento militar antes de ser mandado a esta travesía que ya odiaba incluso antes de empezarla, por lo cual en vez de aterrizar "suavemente" como hacían los corsarios sobre la pulida y encerada cubierta de pino del barco vecino, se fue a dar un buen y sonoro trancazo contra una de las ventanas del camarote del capitán, rompiéndola y encontrándose una peculiar escena en su interior.

            El Capitán Sirius Black estaba apuntándole de frente a un anciano de barba muy larga con una espada igualmente pulcra que todo el resto del barco.

- ¡Lupin! – Gritó Black al verlo - ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

El anciano miró a Remus un poco aturdido aun por el golpe como se ponía de pie y le apuntaba al pirata con su ensangrentado dedo índice.

- Vine a detenerlo.... – logro decir mientras atropellaba las palabras - ¡No se saldrá con la suya!

- ¬¬ Con tu interrupción menos que nunca.... – Sirius guardó su espada – Mira.... no es lo que piensas....

- ¡¿Qué hay que pensar?!

- ¬¬ ¿Que decidimos hacer un entrenamiento básico? 

- ¡No me venga con tonterías a mi!

- Sirius.... – comentó el anciano – yo le explicare....

- Esta bien, si así lo desea ¬¬

El anciano miro a Remus un tanto molesto por la interrupción y comenzó con su explicación:

            Al parecer este anciano, de nombre Albus Dumbledore, era conocido de toda la vida de el Capitán Black y venia a entregarle algo realmente importante y ya estando ahí juntos decidieron hacer una practica de batalla entre las dos tripulaciones y el cañonazo era para dar inicio a la practica.

            Y Black le apuntaba con la espada por que le presumía lo larga y pulida que estaba el arma que le había heredado su tatarabuelo.

- ._. – Remus se quedó con cara de circunstancia al oír tal relato.

- ¬¬ entonces.... ¿puedes dejar de romper vidrios? – gruñó Black algo fastidiado

- Esta bien...  – Contestó Remus poniéndose completamente rojo - ¿Qué es lo que le va a entregar? – Miró a Dumbledore

- Un libro ^^ - Respondió

- ¿Qué libro? – Preguntó Remus

- El que esta sobre mi escritorio – le respondió nuevamente Dumbledore y señalo el libro.

Remus se levantó del piso y lo tomó entre sus manos,  toco la pasta vieja y gastada y preguntó con la mirada si lo podía abrir, la respuesta fue positiva de parte de los otros dos, y así lo hizo.

            ¿Qué fue lo que encontró?

            Nada mas ni nada menos que uno de los grabados mas hermosos que había visto en su vida, parecía ser un mapa de todo el océano, seguía una ruta desde el caribe hasta un lugar perdido en las islas filipinas, pero todo ilustrado con una maestría que nunca ni aunque mil artistas pintasen juntos lograrían reproducir.

- Maravilloso.... – logró decir ya que la imagen que estaba mirando lo había dejado sin adjetivos.

- ^^ Si, muy bonito – Dumbledore se rió - ¿Es este el polizón del que me hablabas, Sirius?

- Si, Albus, el es

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Lo dejaras en un puerto cercano?

Remus deseó con todo su corazón que este viejito fuese una gran autoridad para el capitán, así lo mas seguro seria que si lo dejaría en un puerto cercano de donde se podría embarcar a su nativa Inglaterra para dejar la carrera de las armas a un lado y volverse vendedor de repollos.

- Me gustaría hacerlo, Albus, de veras que si.... – Hizo una pausa – Pero me temo que no será posible.

- ¿¡¿¡¿Por qué no?!?!? – Gritó Remus medio histérico al oírle

- Ya se lo había dicho, Lupin – Sirius sonrió con esa gracia simplona que le caracterizaba – Usted me divierte, así que se queda... además ya vio el mapa.

- ¿Mapa?

- Si, Mapa, lo que tiene en las manos es mi mapa – Sirius se acercó a el – Así que si me lo permite...

Tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo cerró, se dirigió nuevamente al anciano.

- Profesor... muchas gracias – hizo una exagerada reverencia en la cual se quito su sombrero de ala ancha con una pluma incrustada en el – Nos retiramos

- Esta bien ^^ - se despidió con un movimiento de la mano – Hasta luego, muchachos

Sirius tomó a Remus del brazo y lo jaló hasta la puerta, de ahí ya salió junto a el. Ya fuera le habló:

- No te preocupes, solo era una broma – se ríe un poco – Te dejaremos en el próximo puerto

- ¿No dijo que no me soltaría por haber visto el mapa?

- Si tu memoria es igual a tu.... – Mira a Remus de arriba abajo – ... coordinación motora – se ríe – No habrá ningún problema

- ¬¬ Permítame decirle.... CAPITÁN, que mi memoria es excelente

- ¡Jajajajaja! – Risas del capitán – no se lo creo, Lupin – Nuevamente le hablaba de usted – Realmente no, no se ofenda, pero no lo aparenta ^^.

Remus se quedó un tanto enfurruñado y se quedó en silencio. Al llegar a la cubierta el entrenamiento paró y Sirius les mostró el libro a ambas tripulaciones.

            Los gritos de victoria y alegría llenaron el aire.

            El llamado Sr. Pettegrew se acercó rápidamente a Sirius y tomo el libro entre sus pequeños y regordetes deditos.

- ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Sirius! ¡Lo tenemos! – gritaba mientras daba saltitos de felicidad - ¡Después de tanto tiempo!

- ¬¬ no exageres, Peter – Era Potter, el tipo de los pantalones a rayas – Solo fueron dos meses

- ¡Pero aun así, James! – otro salto - ¡Lo tenemos!

Pettegrew levantó la mano en seña de felicidad, la mano en la que tenia el libro, y por aras del maldito destino el libro se resbaló de su mano.

Cayendo directamente por la borda.... a las fauces de una ballena que acababa de salir a tomar aire y que inmediatamente se hundió de nuevo.

La felicidad que se había hecho palpable en el barco se desvaneció inmediatamente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Por fin después de mucho mucho tiempo e logrado actualizar un fic!! (viva yo)

Waaaa! Mil gracias a todos ustedes por estos fantásticos 23 reviews! Los amo! Ahora a contestarlos:

Momo-Cicerone: Anteriormente Magical xD, bueno... espero que te guste mas este capitulo y para serte franca no se si termine siendo Slash o no.

Agus y Moony: bueno! Como ven ya continuo con esto, perdón por la tardanza!

Legolas3: Sabes.... tus reviews siempre me dan buenas ideas ^^ continua leyendo!

Rosemary Black: creo que hemos sido muchos los traumados!

Gwenie Lupin: Bueno... aun no sabemos que pasa exactamente con Remus, pero mas adelante nos enteramos.

Cho Chang de Black: Bueno... eso del cariño aun tengo que pensarlo, pero lo que si es que te doy muchas gracias por leerme, y por darme ideas!

Augen: OK ^^U

Yuna Eiri: ^^U bueno... las otras atrasadas ya van en camino, menos la de la boda por razones que explique en las notas de autor.

Noriko: ¬¬U tu nombre completo me sigue pareciendo demasiado largo... supongo... que a estas alturas ya viste la película xDD pero bueno, espero verte pronto!

Nambel: Que es una majara? ._. no se que es pero suena gracioso! XD en fin gracias por leer!.

Yotaku_mar: ok ok ok, mas

Sakuratsukamori: ^^UU ya dije lo dela boda, pero claro que va a continuar el fic! Y sobre burbuja... xD ya veremos que pasa mas adelante.

Sadyc: Bueno... de hecho la primera idea era prácticamente la película en si, pero después me llego la inspiración y nació esto, gracias por el review!.

Hika: 3 veces? Madre! Me ganaste yo solo la vi dos xDD. Gracias!

Hatsue: ya lo he continuado, que te guste ^^

Marianne Malfoy: de hecho... ya paso un buen tiempo y aun sigo con el trauma. ^^ gracias!

Marineneko: xDD lo de los agujeros fue genial!, espero que tu pc se empiece a normalizar y que estés bien, gracias!

Sílice-Black: ¬¬ loca....

Moony Girl2: bueno ^^ de hecho no eres la única en pensar eso, debe de haber otra persona que lo piense también.

Cynthia: bueno... aun no se si encontrara al amor de su vida, pero si lo encuentra no será la chica tonta de la historia.... por que para empezar Lilly es la única chica de la historia.

La muchacha de ojos tristes: no para nada! Nunca me atrevería a escribir eso! Lilly es de James y punto final!. Gracias ^^

Samie Stonet: ya ya ^^U lo he continuado.... pero te tengo una mala noticia.... no habrá chicas para ninguno de los dos, ¿Amor en el fic? Quien sabe... a ver que pasa ^^U

Anna: Anda! Que lo de los pepinillos fue de ultimo minuto, era lo único que no había pensado ^^U.

Okas... esos han sido sus reviews, espero verlos pronto nuevamente!.

Anteriormente Lantra, ahora "The Lupino"


	3. Nuestro nuevo compañero Pirata

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

El sol aún brillaba en lo más alto con grandeza y magnificencia.

Pero abajo, en un Galeón Ingles que era comandado por el azote de los mares, Sirius Black, las cosas en vez de verse brillantes y prometedoras, se veían negras y con ganas de repartir azotes.

- ¡LO VOY A MATAR!- gritaba Sirius - ¡SER MASTICADO VIVO SERA UNA DELICIA A COMPARACION DE LO QUE LE VOY A HACER!

- ¡Sirius! – James y el resto de la tripulación lo detenían con fuerza - ¡Tiene que haber otra forma en la que no despellejes a Peter!

- ¡ES UN IDIOTA QUE MERECE MORIR! – vociferaba - ¡EL MUY PENDEJO TIRO MI MAPA AL AGUA!

- ¿No existirá una copia?

- ¡NO! ¡ERA LA UNICA COPIA SOBREVIVIENTE!

- Ups… - James miró a Peter- viejo… creo que si te vas a morir…

Y ya estaba toda la tripulación por soltar al furibundo Black, cuando repentinamente se calmó y miró en la dirección en la que Remus se encontraba y habló con voz calmada:

- ¿Me dijiste que tenías buena memoria?

- ._. Seh… - dijo Remus sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de actitud del capitán.

- ¿Muy buena?

- Si… soy bueno recordando muchos detalles…

El capitán sonrió y dejo de intentar lanzarse en contra de la horrorizada y temblorosa bolita que decía ser Peter Pettegrew.

- Entonces… es bueno con los detalles – se dijo a si mismo – Lupin…. ¿Puedo verlo en mi…. Camarote?

Remus asintió de forma pausada con la cabeza, algo desorientado por el hecho de que el capitán lo tuteaba y a la siguiente vez le volvía a hablar de usted. 

Black volvió a dirigirle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, se desprendió de la demás tripulación para dirigirse a su camarote, le hizo señas a Remus para que fuera tras el y no se quedara parado ahí bajo el caliente sol de la tarde.

Al entrar en su habitación, el capitán, dejó su sombrero de ala ancha con una pluma de avestruz en el medio en el perchero de la entrada y también ahí colocó su limpia y bien planchada casaca azul viejo; después se pasó hacía detrás de su escritorio donde además de alimentar al pececito burbuja, movió su sillón de orejas para sentarse cómodamente en el.

- Con que buena memoria…

Remus entró a los pocos instantes de que Sirius había dicho eso.

- ¿Para que me quiere? Si es que se puede saber….

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que se puede saber, mi estimado Remus! – se dejó caer contra el respaldo del mueble y continuó - ¡Con gusto le diré de que se trata!

Mientras el querido capitán le explicaba a Remus que era lo que le estaba pasando por su grandiosa y ovalada cabezota, el resto de la tripulación tramaba algo.

- A mi se me hace que le gusta… - Dijo Lucius - ¿No vieron la forma en la que le sonríe?

- ¬¬ Sirius le sonríe así a todo el mundo – Respondió James.

- Bueno… pero, fíjate bien – Interrumpió la señorita Evans – La ultima vez que sonrió así fue cuando conoció a aquella niña en el puerto de San Salvador…

- ¿La niña de los caireles dorados? – Preguntó Peter.

- De hecho… - James admitió a su pesar que tenían algo de razón – Pero el ha dicho que se le hace divertido…

- ¡Maldición, Potter! – renegó el Sr. Snape - ¡A Black le gusta el polizón ese! ¡¿Por qué tanto problema en admitirlo?!

- ¬¬ Que no le gusta… solo le agrada de más….

- Tu si que no tienes remedio, James… - suspiró Lilly.

Y en ese justo instante la puerta que daba al camarote del capitán se abrió con un portazo y de el salió el Capitán Black pasando amistosamente su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de Remus y con una sonrisa dibujada en si cara, que si hubiera sido mas grande le habría llegado hasta la coronilla.

- Que les dije… - murmuró en voz muy baja Lucius para sus demás compañeros.

- ¡Señores! Y Señorita – Anunció Sirius con una sonrisa – Gracias a este hombre que tenemos aquí… - Señaló a Remus aun con la sonrisa en su cara – ¡Podremos continuar la búsqueda del tesoro!

- …. ._.U

- Puesto que – Sirius continuó sin inmutarse por las miradas que le dirigía la tripulación – ¡El Señor Remus Lupin cuenta con una memoria que envidiaría nuestro cartógrafo!

Lucius estaba que no se la creía, ¡Nadie tenía mejor memoria que el!

Sirius sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo, mostrándoles a todos los presentes lo que parecería ser una especie de mapa tan solo que, en lo que se refiere al dibujo, se podría decir que estaba hecho con las patas.

- ¡Eh aquí nuestro mapa! – les mostró a todos el pergamino garabateado.

- ¿Eso es un mapa? – se aventuró a preguntar alguien de por ahí.

- Si, lo es – Dijo Sirius y lo volvió a guardar - ¡Y no quiero reclamaciones! – se apresuró a completar antes de que alguien lo hiciera – así que… a partir de hoy tenemos dos tareas, mi querida tripulación.

- ¿Buscar el tesoro y aprender origami? – dijo James.

- Eh… no, lo del origami lo tendremos que dejar para después... – Sirius se paso una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo un poco – Aunque ya teníamos la fecha del curso… en fin, las dos tareas serán: buscar el tesoro y enseñarle a mi amigo el Sr. Lupin aquí presente a ser un pirata ^^.

Toda la tripulación, incluyendo a Remus, miraron a Sirius con sorpresa.

- ¿Pirata? – Dijo Remus - ¡Pero si yo no…!

- Tu cállate y déjame hablar a mi – le interrumpió el capitán – Nosotros te enseñaremos como ser un pirata ¡He dicho!

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser un pirata!

- ¬¬ que te calles, no te estoy preguntando, ¿o Si?

- Pero….

- ¡Shhhhhh! – Sirius le puso el dedo índice en los labios para callarlo - ¡Que no te pregunte!

- Pero… capitán – dijo Potter - ¡El no ha ido a la universidad!

- ¿Para que necesito ir a la universidad? – preguntó Remus mirando a Sirius.

- Para tomar el curso avanzado de piratería, ¿Para que más?

- ¿Hay un curso avanzado de piratería en las universidades?

- ¡Claro! – dijo Lilly esta vez - ¿Dónde mas aprenderíamos a ser piratas?

- … Bueno…

- ¡Si! En la universidad de Oxford  - esta vez fue Peter – El curso usa como mascara el nombre de "Macramé y Bordado: Herramientas útiles para la mujer de hoy".

- Nadie toma nunca ese curso – Esta vez el que habló fue Lucius – Por eso se usa esa fachada para el curso de Piratería.

- o_o ya veo…

- ¡Aclarado ese punto empezaremos con las lecciones de inmediato! – Gritó el Capitán a todo pulmón - ¡Y yo seré el maestro puesto que saqué sobresaliente en el curso!

-     Vale…. – estas fueron las últimas palabras de Remus antes de ser jalado de nuevo al  camarote de Sirius. 

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Aclaremos dos cosas:

1.- Si quiero contestar sus reviews.

2.- Pero si los contesto no se cuando pueda publicar este capitulo.

u.u así que se los debo para la siguiente.

Pero espero que les agrade el capitulo!!


	4. La primera lección acerca de los piratas

> Ah!!!

Bienvenidos sean a esta continuación de este gran fic que se pone mejor conforme avanza la situación!

Ando medio loca, disculparan ustedes, por que en un rato voy al estreno de PoA y además tengo hora y media riéndome de tonterías.

Así que no me hagan caso y continuemos!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Remus se había cambiado de ropa, de su manchado y horroroso uniforme de soldado, a unas ropas más cómodas proporcionadas por el capitán Black en persona.

Claro… hubo que recortarle un poco las mangas y levantarle la bastilla a los pantalones, pero por lo demás le quedaron perfectas.

Se encontraba en el fondo del galeón, ahí el aroma a humedad era insoportable a pesar de que del techo colgaban cientos y cientos de pinitos aromatizantes y en las paredes de madera, ya hinchadas por el agua, había otros tantos pegados con tachuelas.

Se encontraba sentado frente a un pupitre que parecía mantenerse de una sola pieza por arte de magia y que estaba totalmente raspado y garabateado por todas partes.

En una esquina se leía "Snape huele como el sarro que tienen los tiburones en las encías."

Remus se preguntó si a los tiburones se les hacía sarro en las encías y no en los dientes.

Frente a su derruido pupitre, estaba el escritorio que anteriormente había visto en el camarote del capitán y que al parecer, cada día a las 9 am que empezaban con las lecciones, seria movido ahí para servir de escritorio para el maestro.

También lo acompañó el sillón de orejas.

Detrás de estos estaba una vieja pizarra, en la que en uno de los extremos se leía con tinta "Potter ama a Evans", en la cual Sirius Black, el ahora profesor, escribía algunos puntos básicos de la piratería.

Entre ellos se podía leer:

1.- Hablar muy alto.

2.- Usar muchas groserías al hablar.

3.- Vestirse a oscuras.

4.- Bañarse cada venida de obispo.

Entre otras.

> - ¿Tengo que seguir todo eso al pie de la letra?

> - ¡Oh! No, claro que no – Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus y dejando de escribir – Tan solo son sugerencias como podrás notar, yo no sigo ninguna de estas.

Se dio la vuelta para continuar escribiendo un rato hasta terminar de llenar la pizarra, dejando solo encerrado en un corazón donde decía "Potter ama a Evans".

> - Bien… - dijo Sirius al terminar de escribir, puso las manos sobre el escritorio y se sentó en su sillón – Dígame Lupin… ¿Qué es un pirata?
> 
> - Un ladrón – Respondió Remus con una sonrisa.
> 
> - ¬¬… empecemos de nuevo… ¿Le parece? – Sirius carraspeó y continuó - ¿Qué es un pirata?
> 
> - Ya le dije, un vil y vulgar ladronzuelo, pero este se distingue por atacar en el mar – Volvió a responderle con una sonrisa amplia y ancha.
> 
> - ¡Que no! – renegó Sirius sacando su diccionario de la real epidemia de la lengua inglesa – aquí lo dice: Personaje, principalmente ficticio, que se caracteriza por dedicarse al pijalle y contrabando de mercancías robadas de otros barcos ¿Lo ve?
> 
> - Entonces… ¿Usted es ficticio?
> 
> - Si, que bueno que nos va…. ¡EPA! – Sirius releyó lo que decía en su diccionario - ¡Cosa estúpida! – lo lanzó a una esquina - ¡¿Si yo fuera ficticio te haría eso?!
> 
> - ¬¬U ¿Por qué no intenta calmarse un poco?
> 
> - ¬¬… Usted cállese…. ¿Ve que tenía razón yo y que usted se equivocó con la definición de la palabra pirata?
> 
> - De hecho no, Capitán.
> 
> - Profesor, Lupin, Profesor…. Y ¿Por qué dice que no?

Remus se levantó de su silla y fue a recoger el húmedo diccionario del rincón, lo abrió en la pagina donde venia la palabra pirata y se lo dio a Sirius.

Sirius releyó la palabra.

> - ¡Siéntese en su lugar de una buena vez! – le gritó al tiempo que volvía a lanzar el diccionario, esta vez por la escotilla.
> 
> - ¡Pero… profesor!

Remus no pudo advertirle justo a tiempo, por la escotilla entro una gran cantidad de agua.

Ya sacado el exceso de agua del fondo del galeón, regresados los peces al mar y salvado Burbuja (el pececito mascota, ¿se acuerdan?) de ser la próxima comida de una barracuda, continuaron las clases el resto del día.

Lo siguiente que tomaron después de conceptos básicos fue lenguaje, por que como le dijo Sirius a Remus "El lenguaje de un pirata lo hace ser quien es".

> - Muy bien, Lupin – Sirius termino de escurrirse el cabello – repita después de mí: ¡Argggggg!
> 
> - Bromea, ¿Verdad?
> 
> - ¬¬ dije…. REPITA después de mí: ¡Argggggg!
> 
> - ¿Ya le había dicho que no quiero ser pirata?

Sirius se pasó la mano derecha por la cara y suspiró, se sentó detrás del escritorio y empezó a garabatear algo en un pergamino.

> - ¿Tiene la menor idea de que es a lo que nos enfrentamos?
> 
> - ¿A un lenguaje carente de sentido?
> 
> - ¡Puede dejar los chistes por la patria! – rezongó de nuevo el capitán.
> 
> - Esta bien….
> 
> - Mire… Lupin – Sirius dejó a un lado el pergamino y miró a Remus con calma – Ese mapa que usted tan amablemente nos acaba de ayudar a recuperar gracias a su estupenda memoria…. Nos dará la ubicación de un tesoro.
> 
> - ¿En serio? – le respondió Remus en su mejor tono sarcástico.
> 
> - Si, en serio – Sirius ignoró el tono del comentario y prosiguió – Pero no cualquier tesoro, Lupin, no es un arcón lleno de oro y plata con piedras engarzadas, tampoco es un valle de monedas de oro, no… nada de eso.
> 
> - ¿Entonces que es?
> 
> - ¿En verdad quiere saberlo?
> 
> - Si, soy muy curioso.

El capitán sonrió de oreja a oreja.

> - Con que curioso…
> 
> - ¿No me lo va a decir a pesar de que yo le di el mapa?
> 
> - Mire Lupin, hagamos un trato… usted aprende a ser pirata y yo le digo todo sobre ese dichoso tesoro, ¿Le parece?
> 
> - ¿Tengo cara de idiota acaso?
> 
> - Eso lo dijo usted, no yo – Sirius volvió a sonreír – mire… le aseguro que no voy a usar ese tesoro para comprar armamento ni una flotilla de barcos con los cuales azotare los mares, no nada de eso; tan solo… es que ese tesoro es muy importante para mi ¿Entiende lo que le digo?
> 
> - No
> 
> - Le pagare el doble del sueldo que tenía como soldado

Remus se puso de pie al instante y se acercó al capitán, extendió su brazo derecho y también la palma de la mano.

> - Acaba de hacer un trato

Sirius le dio la mano a Remus para cerrar el mentado trato aun un poco aturdido.

¿Quién iba a pensar que para convencerlo bastaban unas cuantas monedas de más?

Las clases prosiguieron con "tranquilidad" por los siguientes días.

Remus resultó ser bueno para todo lo que se refería a la teoría:

Aprendió con gran facilidad los nombres de piratas famosos, los nombres de los mares, los principales puertos para atracar y otros para descansar, se enteró de la última moda en atuendo de piratería y logró recordar cada uno de los nudos marineros que Sirius le enseñó a hacer.

También memorizo cuando toda la tripulación fue a Oxford por un seminario que impartió el mismísimo Jack Sparrow "Ganarlo todo y perderlo el mismo día: Lo que no debes hacer para que esto te pase".

Ahora solo venía la parte práctica, y Sirius temía que esta no resultara tan sencilla como la parte teórica.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Con esto concluye el capitulo 4, en el capitulo que sigue… Remus aprenderá el arte de la esgrima.

De la mano de Sirius Black, que sigue insistiendo en ser su profesor.

Bueno… acabo de ver la cantidad de reviews… 60 por 3 episodios!!!!! Dios mío!!!!!!! Se los agradezco de todo corazón!

**Fallen fan:** Gracias!

**Fafayaoi****:** Gracias!****

**Alejamoto**** Diethel:** Gracias!****

**Mido-chan:** Gracias!****

**Devil**** Lady Hitokiri:** Gracias!****

**Padme**** Gilraen:** Gracias!****

**Niphredwen****:** Gracias!****

**E. Naomi Yano: **Gracias!****

**Miki****:** Gracias!****

**Bbp****:** Gracias!****

**Sara:** Gracias!****

**Ni****€a:** Gracias!****

**Mayi-moony:** Gracias!****

**Marth****:** Gracias!****

**Diora**** Withen:** Gracias!****

**Lara Ethernal Anjiru:** Gracias!.... y…. no ¬¬ la respuesta es no, no van a hablar de ninguna maestra.

Les agradezco en serio su atención con mi fic a pesar de que no escriba muy seguido!

Gracias en verdad y espero verlos pronto de nuevo!****


	5. Segunda leccion: ¡Usted no sirve para na...

Después de lograr salir de un mugre bloqueo…

Volví.

Continuo con este fic y espero que le sigua gustando a todos.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

> - Muy bien Lupin…. Vamos a empezar de nuevo – dijo el famoso capitán Black, mientras se subía los pantalones que habían quedado en el suelo después de que Remus cortara torpemente su cinturón.

Se puso de nueva cuenta en posición de ataque.

> - A la espada, Lupin – le dijo con seriedad. – No a mis pantalones.
> 
> - ¡Fue un accidente! ¡A cualquiera le pasa!
> 
> - ¡Si! ¡A cualquiera! – renegó el capitán. - ¡Solo que a usted ya le ha pasado 4 veces!

Remus no emitió sonido alguno mientras su cara se ponía completa y totalmente roja; también tomo la posición de ataque, cosa que ya había logrado dominar sin tropezarse.

> - ¡En guardia, Lupin!

Sirius se lanzó al ataque, igual que Remus pero este segundo no llego demasiado lejos antes de hacerse nudo y caer de bruces al húmedo piso del fondo del galeón.

> - A ver…. ¿Qué no ha entendido, Lupin?

El capitán se colocó cerca de Remus, en cuclillas.

> - Tiene que atacarme sin caerse, ni lastimarse, ni dejarme sin pantalones y/o sin golpearse la cabeza con el sable – Sirius le sonrió de lado - ¿Cree poder hacer eso?

Remus soltó un bufido sin retirar la cara de la madera del piso del galeón.

> - Lo tomaré como un no… - Sirius suspiró al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la cara.

Se puso de pie levantando a Remus por el cuello de la camisa.

> - ¿Qué sabe hacer sin poner en peligro su vida, Lupin?
> 
> - ¬¬ ¡Muchas cosas!
> 
> - ¿Cómo por ejemplo…?
> 
> - …. – Remus guardó silencio un rato mientras pensaba - ¡Soy bueno remendando y cocinando!
> 
> - ¬¬ Huy…Usted será toda una amenaza en el mar con su aguja e hilo en una mano y una sartén en la otra, ¿Sabe?
> 
> - ¬¬ Usted no me agrada, ¿Sabe?

Sirius puso a Remus en el piso y le alisó un poco la camisa.

> - Sabe, Lupin…. Me puse a pensar…
> 
> - Entonces debe de estar por empezar a llover, Mi Capitán.
> 
> - Ja ja ja ¬¬ - Sirius intentó ignorar eso y continuó – Como usted no tiene una capacidad motora adecuada he decidido colocarlo en un puesto que no requiere de demasiada acción física.
> 
> - ¿Puedo saber que puesto es ese?

Momentos más tarde, Remus estaba de rodillas frente a la pulida cubierta de pino y a un balde de madera a rebosar de agua con jabón que dentro de este nadaba alegremente cerca del fondo un cepillo, también de madera, con unas cerdas largas y duras.

Para que el cabello no le resbalara e impidiera su alegre labor, el Capitán mismo le había atado un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza.

> - ¿Este es el mejor puesto en el que pudo colocarme? – rezongó Lupin mientras introducía su santa manita en el agua jabonosa para sacar el cepillo.
> 
> - Eh… de hecho… - Sirius se pasó distraídamente la mano por detrás de la cabeza – Es el único puesto disponible en todo el barco en el cual no peligraría ni su vida ni la nuestra.

Remus miro furioso al capitán y empezó a fregar el piso con fuerza.

Horas más tarde, la mayor parte de la tripulación sufría de alguna contusión en cierta delicada parte del cuerpo por haber resbalado con el piso jabonoso de la cubierta.

> - Ok Lupin…. – El capitán recibió a Remus en su camarote al tiempo que se colocaba con mucho cuidado una bolsa con hielo en el glúteo izquierdo – Por lo que me doy cuenta… Usted es peligroso hasta con agua y jabón.
> 
> - ¡Aun no enjuagaba el piso!
> 
> - ¡Pero bien que se había ido a dormir!
> 
> - Es que me da sueñito por las tardes….
> 
> - ¡Eso no es una excusa para dejar los pisos resbalosos!
> 
> - Es que se me olvido enjuagarlos…
> 
> - ¡Es usted una amenaza, Lupin! – Sirius se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón de orejas – Lo voy a colocar en un puesto en el que no sea peligroso… ¡Aunque me lleve la vida en ello!

Unos días después, Remus entró con cuidado en el camarote del Capitán, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

> - ¿Quién es?
> 
> - Soy yo, Capitán – dijo Remus – Vine a traerle su caldo de carne con verduras sin la carne y las verduras.
> 
> - ¬¬ ¿Me puede explicar por que me trajo solo el caldo sin la carne y las verduras?
> 
> - Por que el médico dijo – Remus se acercó a la cama donde Sirius estaba recostado con una pierna vendada y levantada en alto – Que debía de seguir una dieta liquida después del porrazo que se dio.
> 
> - O más bien querrá decir… ¡El porrazo que por su culpa me di!

El día anterior a lo que aquí se relata, llegaron a un puerto para abastecerse de víveres, agua y algunas revistas cuyo titulo era "Play pirate" y su logotipo mas conocido era el de un conejito con un moño y un parche en el ojo.

Remus había estado trapeando y de nueva cuenta olvidó que se tiene que enjuagar.

En cuanto el Capitán Black puso un pie sobre la cubierta, se resbalo hasta caer por la borda del galeón para ir a darse directamente contra el muelle y que además de romperlo romperse la tibia y el peroné en tres partes.

Sirius tendría que pensar con muchísimo más detenimiento el puesto en el que colocaría a Remus.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mil perdones! No puedo responder sus reviews de momento.

Pero espero que este capitulo les guste!

Lantra.


	6. ¡Agüita de coco!

Estoy por entrar a la escuela en una semana, así que quiero apurarme bastante a escribir todo lo que pueda, intentare continuar escribiendo cuando ya este en clases de nuevo.

Aprovechándome de las primeras semanas en las cuales normalmente no hay mucho que hacer.

Además… aceptémoslo, no escribo a veces por pura flojera!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Una gaviota extendió sus alas tanto como le permitieron sus fuertes pero ligeros músculos y se lanzó en picada, ya tenía en la mira su próximo alimento.

El emparedado de pescado del grumete Petter Pettegrew.

Lo tomó ágilmente con el pico y levantó el vuelo rápidamente antes de que este se diera cuenta de la falta de su delicioso y gordo emparedado.

> - ¡Hey! – gritó Peter - ¡Regrésame mi comida!

La gaviota solo se alejó más y más.

> - ¡Maldito pájaro! – Peter movió enérgicamente el puño, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y precipitándose rápidamente hasta la cubierta del barco.

Mientras yacía en el piso, oyó el sonido de unos pies enfundados en botas al acercarse a el; el susodicho dueño de esos pies con botas se inclinó un poco para verlo.

> - Te he dicho que no es bueno que maldigas a las gaviotas cuanto estas de vigía en el mástil, Peter – dijo el Capitán Black con su gruesa y varonil voz – Luego pierdes el equilibrio y caes para zafarte la mandíbula de nuevo.

Peter solo soltó un gruñido mientras continuaba boca abajo, con la cara pegada a la limpia cubierta de pino recién encerada.

El Capitán se fue caminando con dirección a la borda, tenía ganas de mirar a los pececitos de los arrecifes.

Y aquí es cuando, querido lector, algo no te concuerda.

El Capitán se fue **caminando** con dirección a la borda, tenía ganas de mirar a los pececitos de los arrecifes.

¿Caminando?

No seria más correcto decir…. ¿Resbalándose? ¿Cayéndose?

No, querido lector, se fue caminando con calma y con la enorme certeza de que no volvería a pasar mes y medio con la pierna inmóvil por culpa de una cubierta resbalosa, puesto que esta había sido encerada por Hagrid, no por Lupin.

No, a Lupin lo había relegado de esta tarea hacía dos semanas.

Cuando se lastimó la pierna que recién había sanado por que al Lupino se le había olvidado quitar la cubeta llena de agua de la pasada.

Ahora estaba desempeñándose de forma excelente en su nuevo puesto. Uno en el que el Capitán tenía la certeza de que no sería una amenaza, más que para si mismo y eso que ya era mucho decir.

Era el agente V.

> - Lupin… - Sirius recargó los codos con pereza en la barandilla – Ve y tráeme a burbuja, quiero que vea conmigo los arrecifes.

Remus, que en este momento había estado bajo la sombra que proyectaba el largo y bien pulido mástil, se alejó refunfuñando algo entre dientes.

El agente V.

Ve y tráeme la casaca, Ve y tráeme la sopa, Ve y llévale esto a James.

¡Así que ahora era el mandadero del barco!

Cuando le fue asignada esta tarea (entre risas de los demás tripulantes, puesto que aun lo creían peligroso) se prometió a si mismo y a los demás que no volvería a meter la pata (literal y metafóricamente hablando) en el desempeño de su ardua y difícil tarea.

Y que si lo hacía se dejaría poner una arracada, digna te todo pirata, en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Hasta ese día, dos semanas después, sus orejas continuaban sin hoyos y esperaba que continuasen así.

> - Aquí esta su pez…. – Remus puso de mala gana a burbuja junto a Sirius.
> 
> - ¡Oh vamos! – Sirius rió - ¿Aun estas molesto por ser el agente V?
> 
> - Seh ¬¬
> 
> - ¡Ya te acostumbraras! – le dio amistosamente unas palmaditas en la espalda – Ahora ve y tráeme aquel coco que esta allá – señaló dicho fruto – Tengo ganas de tomar agua de coco.

Remus volvió a rezongar y se fue a donde estaba colocada la escalerilla para bajar del barco.

Ya abajo, y con el agua llegándole a las rodillas empezó a caminar para acercarse a la playa de la isla a donde habían venido a atracar para tomarse un descansito.

> - ¡Tengo ganas de tomar agua de coco! – imitó una voz chillona y ridícula – Le voy a meter el coco entero por las orejas…. ¬¬

Por fin llegó a la playa y se fue caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos hasta donde esta la dichosa palmera con el estúpido coco que se le había antojado al burro del capitán.

Mientras caminaba, pensó en huir hacía el interior de la isla, lo darían por muerto ya que no regresaría y se irían dejándolo ahí solo en esa isla paradisíaca en algún lugarcito del caribe a la espera de algún galeón que le rescatara y que lo llevara de nuevo a su querida Inglaterra.

Regresar a su casa en Londres y cumplir su sueño de volverse un famoso y exitoso vendedor de repollos.

Si, tal vez habría hecho eso de no ser por que se cayó en una vieja trampa de arena que estaba en la playa y fue a terminar al fondo.

Uno demasiado hondo como para poder salir sin ayuda de ahí.

> - Diablos….

Empezaba a oscurecer y Sirius jugaba haciendo avioncitos de papel en su camarote, la puerta se abrió y James entró.

> - ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando uno de los avioncitos.
> 
> - Un avión – respondió Sirius - ¿Qué más va a ser?
> 
> - Pero aun no se inventan los aviones, estamos en 1700 y el primer avión que vuele será inventado por los hermanos Wrigth hasta 1903, ¡Aun faltan 203 años para eso!
> 
> - Oh… perdón – se excusó Sirius mientras hacía bolitas los aviones de papel – se me olvidó...
> 
> - Bueno… de todas formas no venía a recordarte las cosas que en esta fecha no se descubren aun.
> 
> - Y que lo digas – Sirius recargó los codos en el escritorio – aun faltan 223 años para que exista la televisión.
> 
> - Si… y muchos mas para que exista el canal de play boy… - James suspiró algo triste – Si bueno… pero tampoco venía para eso.
> 
> - ¿Ah no? – Sirius lo miró - ¿Entonces a que?
> 
> - Lupin aun no regresa con tu coco.
> 
> - ¿Cuál coco?
> 
> - ¡El que le mandaste a buscar por que tenías ganas de agua de coco!
> 
> - ¡Ah! – Sirius sonrió, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato - ¡¿Todavía no?!

Unos diez minutos después, tenía a toda la tripulación sobre cubierta.

> - Ha ocurrido una grave tragedia – habló – Lupin no ha regresado por que de seguro metió la pata en algún lugar.
> 
> - ¿Esa es la tragedia? – preguntó el Sr. Snape – Digo… raro sería que no…
> 
> - Si bueno, pero esa no es la tragedia – le respondió Sirius – La tragedia aquí es que no me ha traído el coco que le pedí y…. – tragó saliva – En el bolsillo de su pantalón trae el mapa.

En pocos instantes, el resto de la tripulación estaba en la isla buscando a Remus por todos los rincones habidos y por haber.

James no tardo en tropezarse con la trampa, pero sin caer en ella.

Remus que había estado dormido desde hacía unas horas reaccionó con el sonido y gritó.

> - ¡No me lancen arena en la cara!
> 
> - ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Remus al oír la sentencia del Capitán – ¡Pero si le traje el estúpido coco!
> 
> - Si… en efecto – Sirius miró el coco que tenía ahora en sus manos – Pero la orden era traer el coco… y no pasar todo el día atrapado en una trampa de arena para hacer que toda la tripulación fuese a buscarte y al final me trajeras el coco.
> 
> - ¡Pero…!
> 
> - ¡Pero nada! – James se sonrió con malicia - ¡Metiste la pata y ahora a cumplir tu promesa!
> 
> - ¡No lo decía en serio! – argumentó Remus que era detenido desde hacía rato por los enormes y fuertes brazos de Hagrid - ¡Era una broma!
> 
> - ¿En serio? – dijo el Capitán con su mejor tono sarcástico – Bueno…. ¡A nosotros nos pareció que iba en serio!

Remus lo miró sonreír con malicia mientras que Hagrid lo hacía ladear la cabeza hacia su derecha.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando vio acercarse a James con unas pinzas metálicas en las cuales traía agarrado con fuerza un clavo al rojo vivo.

Eso **realmente** iba a doler.

Y no se equivocó cuando gritó de dolor al sentir ese clavo atravesándole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Espero, que este capitulo les parezca un poco mas largo.

Hubo muchas quejas con respecto a eso en los reviews….

Y hablando de ellos…. Los voy a responder!

**Fallen Fan:** Que bueno que te gusto! Y si…. Parece que mi bloqueo ha desaparecido!

**Remise****:** Vale… que ni yo misma se si acabaran juntos o no xD pero si, eso es intencional!

**Alejamoto**** Diethel:** Bueno…. Resulto ser bueno para acarrear cosas!

**Anihila Dextro:** buenas? Para nada! Es solo que esa era toda la idea…. En verdad!

**Nai****:** ya veremos que pasa!

**Hika****-lagartija:** xDD ya veremos! Ya veremos…. Por que algo me dice que también es torpe para eso!

**Randa1:** xD no! a las cocinas ni loca que lo meto! Se mata a la primera! Gracias!

**E. Nayomi Yano: **ya! Se que quedo cortito ¬¬… pero era toda la idea!

**LaraeternalAnjiru****:** ya veremos si es que hay uno…. Solo el tiempo lo dirá!

**Sara2-3-0:** hum…. Buena idea!

**Padfoot**** Himura:** Si... te gusto eso del agente V? al menos sirve un poco para eso!

Espero que les haya gustado, espero verlos pronto.

Y recuerden mi lema!

"Sin reviews, no hay capitulo!"

Lastra.


	7. ¿Que jijos vamos a buscar?

,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

El mar se agitaba de un lado al otro de forma repetida, y al parecer, interminable haciendo que el barco avanzara lentamente entre las pequeñas crestas que se formaban en la superficie del agua que casi daba la impresión de ser completamente negra.

Si se miraba hacia la izquierda no podía verse mas que mar, para la derecha la historia era la mima e incluso se repetía si mirabas con atención para adelante o atrás.

En medio del ancho y casi interminable mar que estaba tranquilo esa tarde.

Sirius estaba recargado sobre el timón con una cara de total aburrimiento meciéndose cuando la necesidad obligase al timón a torcerse para algún lado y continuar con el viaje.

James sentado a su lado, osea recargado en la viga de madera que levantaba a timón del piso, tallaba de forma descuidada un pedazo de madera con una navaja de poco filo que usualmente guardaba dentro de una de sus gastadas botas azules de piel de cocodrilo.

Antes de continuar, me permito recordarle al lector que James Potter tiene un gusto pésimo para la ropa.

El resto de la tripulación estaba tirada por ahí en cualquier lugar del barco.

- James… - gruñó Sirius – Estoy aburrido….

Aunque sea imposible de creer, en el barco del Capitán Black a veces se terminaban los quehaceres.

De tan organizado, limpio y bien mantenido que estaba el navío, a veces no había nada que hacer.

El único que parecía no estar muriendo del aburrimiento, era al jovencito que habían mandado de vigía y que para no sufrir de quemaduras que le provocasen cáncer en algún futuro se había llevado una de las sombrillas de la vicealmirante Evans, la menos ridícula claro esta.

Leía tranquilamente uno de los libros que se encontró de pura chiripa en remate en la isla de Jamaica cuando se bajaron para hacer las compras necesarias para emprender el viaje en el cual estaban de momento.

El capitán le había medio explicado que se dirigían para el mediterráneo para de ahí meterse por lo que ahora conocemos como el famoso canal de Suez (y si no lo conocemos la autora recomienda al lector que tome un mapamundi para que pueda localizarlo fácilmente y que se sepa de que se habla) y de ahí tomar el largo camino que los separaba de las islas Filipinas.

Remus supuso que toda esa travesía (que ve tú a saber cuanto les tomaría en completar) era para llegar al punto señalado en su pintoresco e impresionista mapa que tenía, hasta la fecha, guardado en el bolsillo.

Entonces un pensamiento que repentinamente llego a su mente hizo que interrumpiese su amena lectura.

- …. – Remus cerró el libro de golpe y también el paraguas, pensó las cosas un rato y comenzó a bajar rápidamente por el poste del vigía hasta llegar a la cubierta.

Ya sobre esta se acercó rápidamente al capitán que ya estaba completamente dormido de pie sobre el timón.

- Capitán… - Remus le picó las costillas con un dedo para despertarlo – Capitán….

Sirius soltó un ronquido.

- ¬¬U… Em… Capitán… - al no encontrar respuesta - ¡SIRIUS!

El susodicho cayó al piso al haber despertado del susto.

Curiosamente, ninguno de los otros tripulantes despertó.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tengo una pregunta…

Sirius miró a Remus aun un poco molesto por despertarlo pero suavizó un poco su tono de voz a pesar de seguir con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pregunta?

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ir a buscar hasta las Islas Filipinas?

- Oh… - la expresión de la cara de Sirius cambió por completo y se puso de pie – Sígueme…

Sirius se fue directamente hacía su camarote y fue seguido de cerca por Remus que cerró la puerta tras de si al entrar siguiendo al apresurado capitán.

Mientras se sentaba en una de las cómodas sillas del camarote, Sirius busco varias cosas en su oficina, al rato volvió con una torre de papeles y libros, los puso sobre el escritorio y saco de una trampa que estaba escondida en el piso un pequeño baúl algo sucio y un poco mohoso.

- Bien… te explicare… - dijo Sirius con aire triunfal mientras se sentaba en su sillón de orejas.

Abrió uno de los gruesos libros que había traído consigo y lo puso frente a Remus.

En las dos páginas que Remus miraba, estaba ilustrado un bello dragón chino de un color verde esmeralda brillante (pa' los amigos, verde perico), sus garras eran de color plateado y sus bigotes relucían, a pesar de ser una pintura, como si estuvieran hechos de oro.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Lupin fue una joya roja que tenía el dibujo en la mitad de la frente.

Bueno, al menos eso quiere la autora que le llame la atención.

- Se llama el tercer ojo de Kali… - Sirius dijo con una voz mística y cavernosa – Y según dice la leyenda, hará invulnerable a quien lo posea…

- Oh… ya veo…

- ¡Si! – dijo el capitán con emoción - ¡Y cuando la tenga la haré montar en la proa del barco!

- Y tú te crees esos cuentos chinos, ¿verdad?

- ¡No son cuentos! – renegó Sirius - ¡Es la pura verdad!

- ¿Lo has visto?

- Eh…. No… - Sirius bajó la mirada – ¡Pero yo se que existe!

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Remus con unos ojos llenos de decisión.

Pero nunca falta el cabrón que le baja los ánimos a uno, ¿verdad?

- Y de seguro aun sigues creyendo en el ratón de los dientes…

- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesimista?! – Sirius se puso de pie y golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos - ¡¿Nunca has tenido un sueño?! ¡¿Algo por lo que harías cualquier cosa?!

- Creo que la autora ha mirado demasiadas veces la película de Hércules que saco Disney…

- Si verdad…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que al final se hartaron de ello y uno decidió hablar, Remus se puso de pie.

- Siempre pensé que el dichoso mapita sería para buscar algo que existiera.

- ¡Y quien te dice que no existe! – gritó Sirius con enfado.

- ¿Y quien te dice que si? – Remus se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con altanería.

- ¡Son las mismas posibilidades! – Sirius hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo hablando – Además… se lo prometí.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón y medito unos momentos en silencio; Remus pudo ver en el una expresión triste, algo nostálgica como si recordara algún lugar que echaba mucho de menos.

O a alguien.

- Cuando yo era niño, siempre soñé con navegar así como lo habían hecho mi abuelo y su padre antes de el, siempre soñé con eso – suspiró profundamente y miró a Remus a los ojos – Desde que tenía 10 años me quería hacer a la mar, como un soldado de la armada real Británica, así como lo eres tu.

Sirius dejó de hablar para mantenerse por un rato mas inmerso en sus pensamientos, no volvió a hablar tan solo miro a Remus a la cara y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con el dichoso "tercer ojo de Kali"?

- Mi abuelo me contaba la historia, el decía que el dragón había bajado de los cielos y mientras paseaba alegremente por la tierra la joya cayó de su frente y fue muerto por sus enemigos al perder su invulnerabilidad – dijo Sirius, para continuar inmediatamente después – En una ocasión me contó que tuvo la oportunidad de ir a esas tierras a buscar el rubí, pero que no fue por que habría dejado sola a mi abuela.

De nueva cuenta el silencio cayó sobre los dos.

- Fue cuando me prometí a mi mismo que buscaría la manera de ir tras ese tesoro…. Ha como diese lugar – abrió la palma de su mano y la miró, la volvió a cerrar como para impedir que el aire que había en esta escapase – Y si la única forma era convirtiéndome en pirata, que así fuera.

- Nunca había oído una historia tan…

- ¿Conmovedora?

- No, la palabra sería ridícula – Remus suspiró y dejó caer los hombros – Pero bueno… yo también tengo un sueño que me gustaría cumplir, así que de cierta forma creo entenderte…

- ¿Ah si? Tú el señor "que te dice que exista" ¿Tienes un sueño? – Sirius se sonrió de lado y le preguntó con su cara simplona - ¿Qué sueño es?

- Es el sueño más común del mundo – dijo Remus – Encontrar a alguien que me quiera como para compartir el resto de su vida conmigo.

Sirius comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Ese si es un sueño ridículo!

Remus frunció el entrecejo y lo miro muy molesto, e imitando al capitán, golpeó con fuerza y ambas manos la superficie plana del escritorio.

- ¡No te rías!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Tú te reíste de mí!

- ¡No lo compares! – Remus lo señaló con un dedo – Yo solo busco a una mujer ¡Tu buscas algo que no existe!

Sirius se quedo callado un momento y miro a Remus intentando contener la risa.

- ¿Tú? ¿Una mujer?

- ¡¿Qué tiene eso de raro?!

- Es que siempre pensé que eras Gay – Sirius se cruzo de brazos muy digno para ver como Remus salía echando lumbre por la boca.

Lupino se fue muy molesto a cualquier otra zona del barco que se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos del camarote del capitán, así que sus pies lo condujeron a la bodega, donde se tumbó sobre los sacos vacíos de harina que estaban regados por el piso.

- Pensé que eras Gay… - Remus arremedó con la voz chillona que usaba siempre que quería imitar a Sirius – El es el que es Gay…

Y con estos pensamientos en mente, Remus se dio la media vuelta para quedar de costado y dormirse un rato sobre los costales vacíos de harina.

Mientras tanto, en su camarote, Sirius sacó su bitácora para escribir algo en ella y al colocarse justamente en la fecha que era, vio como se transparentaban unas letras páginas adelante.

Así que con toda la curiosidad del mundo, se adelantó esas páginas para saciar su curiosidad y saber por que razón escribió en esa fecha.

Al darle vuelta a la página, leyó lo que estaba escrito con letras grandes y rojas:

Baile de mascaras organizado por el Capitán Riddle, 14 de Julio de 1700, 8 pm Creta, Grecia.

Sirius tragó saliva, se había olvidado por completo de eso y hoy era día 10.

,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸

Por fin, después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo he podido escribir y publicar esta porquería!

He tenido tarea hasta las trancas y no encontraba un espacio para ponerme a escribir!

En fin, espero que les guste y ya nos veremos pronto con el siguiente episodio!

Lastra.


	8. La preparación para el baile

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Después de que el capitán Black vio en su bitácora la fecha del baile de máscaras, fueron a toda vela a Creta, con el fin de llegar un día antes del mencionado.

Y así conseguir lo que se necesitase para asistir al baile.

No contaron con que las velas podrían rasgarse.

Bueno, si contaban con ello, pero las velas suelen rasgarse después de MUCHO uso, y estas estaban casi nuevas.

Como el lector adivinara, el culpable de esto no fue otro más que nuestro querido Remus.

Mientras el seguía con su puesto de vigía, en una de esas al bajar se le atoró la hebilla del pantalón en la vela.

Cayó al piso y se quedo sin pantalón y el barco sin vela.

Así que aprovechando que alguna vez Remus había mencionado ser bueno remendando, tuvo que coser la vela de una forma que el aire no se filtrara demasiado.

Y ya de paso, sus pantalones.

Así que con este contratiempo (que francamente no fue el único, pero es el que más vale la pena mencionar) llegaron el día 14 a medio día.

A escasas 6 horas para que el baile diera comienzo.

Lo primero fue conseguir un traje digno para la noche, de esto se encargó James.

Dado su gustito para la ropa, se le había encargado "ropa común y corriente a su gusto para Sirius".

Le trajo una hermosa casaca color rojo escarlata, adornada con plumas en las mangas, hecha con un finísimo satén. Unos pantalones, también de satén, a tono.

La máscara fue elaborada rápidamente por el Sr. Snape siguiendo el patrón del traje, usando sopa de coditos y diamantina.

En su armario, Sirius encontró unas medias blancas, una buena camisa y unos zapatos negros con una hebilla dorada que quedaban perfectos para lo que eran necesitados.

Y ya para terminar con broche de oro, Remus logró encontrar en una apartada sombrerería del lugar, un elegante sombrero de ala ancha, color azabache y adornado en la cima con una finísima pluma de avestruz.

En palabras de la vice-almirante Evans "se ve guapísimo".

Bueno, ahora ya tenían la mitad de lo requerido, solo quedaba la parte más difícil: la pareja.

Lucius se echó una carrera rápida por todas las agencias de acompañantes del lugar con el fin de encontrar una señorita adecuada para la ocasión.

La única libre resultó ser una ancianita de 90 años.

Resulta que, justamente, era el día de "la acompañante para fiestas, bodas y bailes de máscaras".

Así que no habría nadie disponible hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando le dijeron esto a Sirius, casi se infarta.

"¡Qué!" gritó "¡No puede ser!"

"Si puede ser… " dijo Lucius. "No hay ninguna niña disponible en toda la ciudad"

"¿Y ahora que hago?" sollozó tristemente Sirius.

Si no iba a ese baile sería el hazmerreír de todo el mundo de la piratería, no podría salir nunca en la portada de "Pirates" la revista mensual más leída por todos los piratas y sucios marineros del ancho mundo.

Nunca sería invitado a otra gran reunión, y eso que ya se acercaba la comilona de caridad por "los piratas hambrientos de oro en el mundo" organizada por el gran Barba Pinta con el fin de recaudar fondos para darles barcos a los piratas necesitados, con el fin de que pudieran salir a hacer como dios manda su santo y lucrativo trabajo.

"Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil eso de conseguirte pareja¿o si?" dijo la femenina voz de la vice-almirante Evans.

Sirius se puso de pie de inmediato, había dado en el clavo.

"¡Tú serás mi pareja¿Verdad que si?" dijo ya más animado. "¿Verdad que si, Lilly querida?"

"Ni loca" fue su respuesta. "Me chocan esos bailes y ya tengo planes para esta noche"

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" exclamó un tanto decepcionado el capitán. "¿Cómo que ya tienes planes para esta noche?"

"Fácil" respondió ella. "Desde que anunciaste que irías al baile, James me invitó a cenar"

"Chingado James…." Fue la respuesta del capitán.

Ya faltando escasas dos horas para el baile, Sirius miraba el mar sintiéndose algo desanimado.

¡Y tantas ganas que tenía de ir y codearse con la crema y nata de la piratería!

Se reirían tanto de el si se enteraban por que no podía asistir.

Y eso de llegar solo era el peor error.

Hacía dos años, el Capitán Barba Linda había tenido la gran idea de aparecerse solo en el baile, con el fin de imponer nueva moda.

Se rieron tanto de el en las revistas y los periódicos.

Suspiró¿Por qué no le podía caer una pareja del cielo?

"Ya me enteré, es una pena" oyó que le decía una voz cerca de él.

Sirius se dio la vuelta para ver a Remus parado a su lado izquierdo.

Bueno, la pareja no le puede caer del cielo.

¡Pero si puede llegar caminando y pararse junto de él!

Un rato después, Remus preguntaba de nuevo:

"¿Y tengo que ser yo?"

"Ehm…. " dijo Sirius. "Si… a nadie más le quedan los vestidos"

"¡Y que hay de Lilly!" rezongó, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"Ella ya me dijo que no…" miró hacia abajo y movió rítmicamente el pie en círculos. "Y yo quiero ir al baile" puso su mejor cara de perro regañado.

"¡Y por que no te consigues a alguien en una agencia de acompañantes!"

"Es que hoy es el día de la acompañante para fiestas, bodas y bailes de máscaras, no trabajan"

Remus se dio en la cara con su mano izquierda.

"Me niego rotundamente"

"¡Andale¡Porfis¿Qué te cuesta¿Si?"

"¡Ya dije que no!" frunció el entrecejo "¡Me niego a hacer el ridículo!"

"Hagamos un trato" le soltó Sirius "Tú vas a ese baile como mi acompañante y yo te cumplo cualquier deseo"

"¿Cualquiera?" preguntó Remus algo intrigado.

"Si" le dijo el honorable y medio desesperado capitán. "¡Lo que quieras!"

Inicialmente, Remus pudo ver a Sirius con una manzana en la boca y dando vueltas sobre una fogata.

Después, en su mente apareció otra imagen.

Era un enorme y jugoso repollo.

¡Si¡Podría regresar a su amada Inglaterra y ser por fin el genial vendedor de repollos que siempre deseó!

"Acepto" dijo Remus. "Con la condición de que me regrese a Inglaterra cuando acabe este viajecito"

"¡Trato hecho!" dijo Sirius, y le dio la mano para cerrar el trato.

"Bien" dijo Remus "¿Ahora que?"

Vio como Sirius se dio la vuelta para buscar alegremente algo en un gran baúl de roble que tenía a sus espaldas, después de un rato de estar buscando y revolviendo cosas en el, sacó un largo vestido.

Era un hermoso vestido rojo con holanes negros, repartidos uniformemente por todas partes de la larga y esponjosa falda, también, en las diminutas mangas estaban estos encajes rodeándolas por completo.

"También tengo el tocado, los zapatos y la máscara" dijo alegremente el capitán con una enorme sonrisa "De los zarcillos no me preocupo, ya tienes uno".

Remus se quedó mirando el vestido, le parecía absolutamente divino.

¡Pero no para ponérselo él!

"¡Yo no me voy a poner eso!" reclamó "¡Es demasiado pequeño!"

"y… Bueno… ¿Qué esperabas?" le respondió Sirius enarcando una ceja "¿Un camisón?"

"¡No¡Pero al menos algo no tan pequeño!"

En palabras de la autora¿Qué diría de los vestidos que se usan hoy en día?

Bueno, en fin, eso no es importante.

Sirius tuvo que sacrificar 30 valiosos minutos de los 120 que le quedaban, pero por una módica suma, lo consiguió.

Bueno, con módica nos referimos a varios ofrecimientos por parte de Sirius, entre los que se destacaba principalmente una colchoneta decente, una ración más grande a la hora de comer (quien diría que tan delgado y comía tanto) y ropa nueva, puesto que, ya estaba harto de usar la misma todos los días.

Se lavaba, y se volvía a poner.

¡Sus calzones ya tenían hoyos!

Los cuales había parchado hábilmente con el mantel de la cocina.

El Sr. Snape se preguntaba que clase de polillas agujereaban el mantel en forma de cuadrados casi perfectos.

En fin, regresando a lo que estábamos.

Remus terminó de ponerse el vestido.

Obviamente, parecía un muchacho vestido como una mujerzuela de la vida alegre (si, de esas que se imaginan).

"Hum… " Sirius lo miró por todos los ángulos posibles, Remus se sonrojó un poco.

Algo le faltaba, pero no podía descubrir que era lo que le había falta para verse hermoso y femenino.

"Tal vez si lo peinamos y maquillamos, Sirius"

"¡Oh¡Lilly!" Sirius se lanzó a abrazar a la mujer pelirroja "¡Eres grandiosa!"

La vice-almirante Evans era una de las personas más geniales que el Capitán Black había conocido en su corta y emocionante vida.

Sabía de todo de la piratería hasta las labores mas simples de la casa y el cuidado de niños (no que ella tuviera uno, al menos no por ahora).

Pero nunca de los nuncas, se llegó a imaginar que podría arreglar a alguien de tal forma que pareciera una dama digna de presentar en sociedad.

Sirius se quedó perplejo al ver el resultado.

El vestido que anteriormente parecía ser corriente y hasta un poco vulgar, ahora lucía hermoso sobre la criatura que lo vestía.

Una hermosa muchacha de piel blanca, labios carmín, sombras rojizas sobre los ojos, un hermoso peinado alto y este coronado con una delicada pluma del mismo color que todo el vestido.

Unos guantes negros adornando los bellos y delicados brazos que sostenían tímidamente un abanico español (¡Que va¡Solo una buena imitación!).

El único detalle que hizo que Sirius se bajara de las nubes y cayera al piso de golpe y porrazo para recordar que era Remus, fue cuando habló:

"Ni una palabra al respecto…."

"Creo que hay que trabajar en tu voz…." Sirius miró a Lilly "¿Puedes hacer algo con eso?"

"No" respondió la pelirroja "Ya fue suficiente con ponerle senos, que no hable y con eso bastará"

Sirius se acercó a Remus para mirar más de cerca la zona del pecho, este se cubrió rápidamente con las manos mientras se ruborizaba.

"¡No veas!"

"¡Pero yo quiero saber que hizo!" chilló Sirius "¡Dime!"

"Nanay" dijo Lillian "Secreto profesional… pero aún nos queda un problema…"

"¿Qué problema?" dijeron al unísono Sirius y Remus.

"Que solo tiene una arracada y necesita dos"

"¡Oh¡Ese no es problema alguno!" respondió alegremente Sirius "¡Tengo el par guardado en un joyero!"

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Con esto concluye la preparación para el baile.

El siguiente capitulo tratará del baile en si.

Antes de continuar.

EL FIC NO ES CON SLASH!

NO TENDRÁ SLASH!

Siento mucho, si decepcioné a algunas personas….

Pero para esas otras personas tengo una sorpresa que en cuanto concluya el baile les haré saber!

Así que, mis queridos fans del slash, no se me decepcionen! Aun no todo esta perdido.

Pero si remarco, que al menos el fic titulado "La leyenda del capitán Black" no tendrá slash, mas que tal vez alguna insinuación que se me haya salido ya por la pura costumbre.

Reviews!

**Remise** de hecho, Sirius se ríe solo por que Remus ya se rió de él xD. Con lo del Slash, ya dije, pero paciencia! Mi querida lectora! Ya veras! Ya veras!.

**Revitaa-****199:** xD gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Osea… tienes razón, al menos ahora saben cual es el propósito de esto!

**E. Naomi Yano Chout:** Bueno… siempre me piden episodios más largos…. Lo que pasa es que tengo las ideas para cada episodio, y a veces, la idea no da para más de 4 páginas de word. Si le metiera más a cada capitulo se me haría un desastre de ideas…. Y tal vez resultaran al final algunos capítulos horrorosamente cortos. En verdad lamento que no sean lo suficientemente largos!

**Padfoot**** Himura:** Lamento mucho la tardanza! En verdad! Pero si me pongo a escribir sin inspiración esto quedará mas insípido que un pan sin sal! Espero que este capítulo pueda pagar un poco por la tardanza!

**RsMoony** Gracias! Muchisimas gracias!

**Alejamoto**** diethel:** bueno… le atinaste en una cosa. Pero no, ya dije, no es Slash.

**Fallen Fan:** xD lo sientoooooooo! En verdad!

**Janis** yo se yo se… pero ya dije! Para ustedes mis queridísimos lectores de slash, les tengo una sorpresa nada más al acabar con el baile de máscaras!

**La muchacha de ojos tristes:** En serio, me duele decirlo, pero no, no Slash…. Y te aseguro que si Remus le decía a Sirius que era Gay… este se burlaba más del pobre! Gracias!

**Yui**** the vampire:** Gracias! Creeme que no se ni de donde saco la inspiración… y si que me gustaría saberlo!

**Kenia-chan:** Eh…. Gracias… pero digamos que prefiero la espontaneidad por eso que a veces algunos capítulos son demasiado tontos y otros hasta un poco tranquilos. Pero el pasado tenía que serlo dado que había que explicar para que diablos servia el mapita. Ya dije, no slash, de ese me encargo luego.

**Yui** aquí esta! Aunque aun no se sabe que pasa con el capitán Riddle xD.

**Ryu**** Mari:** ahora si que Remus te va a dar pena… no! Ya lo prometí! No amantes, no slash. Tú de eso no te apures. La onda de ponerle el vestido es, en esencia, para que pueda aumentar un poco la rivalidad entre estos dos.

**Alex Black Bird:** Pásame por correo la dirección o tu ID y te aseguro que el menos les doy una pasada cuando me de un poquitin de tiempo por que quiero avanzarle al capitulo 9 de este fic y al 11 del otro antes de irme de vacaciones.

Espero que les guste y ahí nos seguimos leyendo!

Y recuerden, NO SERÁ SLASH!

A pesar de lo que pasó en este episodio, no lo será.

Y recuerden, mis queridos lectores, cualquier duda, reclamación o cosa asi pueden hacerla libremente por aqui, por correo o por messenger en caso de que puedan conectarse a las 9 pm hora de méxico DF.

Lantra


End file.
